1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an armrest and, more particularly, to an armrest for a chair.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional armrest 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 8 comprises a base 10 having two opposite sides each formed with a stepped receiving chamber 11, a substantially inverted U-shaped positioning seat 14 slidably mounted on the base 10 and having an inside formed with a channel 15 which has two opposite sides each formed with a plurality of positioning grooves 16, two positioning balls 13 each mounted in a respective receiving chamber 11 of the base 10 and each detachably positioned in one of the positioning grooves 16 of the positioning seat 14, and two springs 12 each mounted in a respective receiving chamber 11 of the base 10 and each biased between a respective positioning ball 13 and a wall of respective receiving chamber 11 of the base 10 to push the respective positioning ball 13 toward the respective positioning groove 16 of the positioning seat 14. Thus, a user can apply a force on the positioning seat 14 to move the positioning seat 14 relative to the base 10 to adjust the position of the positioning seat 14 relative to the base 10 so as to adjust the position of the armrest. At this time, each of the positioning balls 13 is positioned in one of the positioning grooves 16 of the positioning seat 14, so that the positioning seat 14 is positioned on the base 10 temporarily.
However, a click sound is easily produced when each of the positioning balls 13 is inserted into one of the positioning grooves 16 of the positioning seat 14 during movement of the positioning seat 14 relative to the base 10, so that noise is easily produced during adjustment of the position of the armrest, thereby causing an uncomfortable sensation to the user.